


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by Violet_showstopper



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Festivals, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_showstopper/pseuds/Violet_showstopper
Summary: ...with somebody who loves me!Downtime brings the opportunity for fun!And Mollymauk refuses to let Caleb drink away the time.





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched one (1) episode of cr. I accept constructive criticism.

You know, when you and your friends are repeatedly saving each others and other people's asses, you tend to appreciate the quiet times. 

The laughter, the whispered stories of childhood, the drinking around the fire together like a family. 

You learn to sense when the time was for bed, or a hug, or another drink. 

And right then, Mollymauk had decided that it was a time for dancing. Everyone was very wound up from their last mission, and he figured that stopping at a festival would boost the moral! 

But Jester and Yasha were tired, so they ended up crashing at the camp site almost as soon as the fire was set. Nott decided to stay with them to keep watch, and it took a lot of convincing to drag Beau, Caleb, and Fjord out towards the festival. 

Beautiful stands and tents had been set up, selling items such as jewlery, antique decorations, and supposedly charmed stones. Fjord ended up buying something for Jester, but Molly barely noticed. 

He was much more concerned with the highly pitched tent, glowing softly in the night air from lanterns inside. 

The sounds of music seeped out, along with lively laughter and the promise of dancing. 

"There." Molly pointed, grabbing at Caleb's forearm to get his attention. "I want to go there." 

"Um-" Caleb didn't have time to object before Molly was dragging him towards the tent. Well, it wasn't as if Caleb would fully object. He liked seeing Molly happy, even if it meant...What looked like a party tent. 

Which turned out to be exactly what it was. 

Tables were pushed to the edges of the tent, and the middle was cleared out to be a dance floor. The tent was filled with laughter and cheering, and even drinks were being served to the tables! 

Mollymauk was _elated_. 

Molly found himself out on the dance floor, linking elbows with strangers and laughing with the people. The music was loud in his ears, but he wasn't complaining. Only thing was, Caleb hadn't joined him on the dance floor.

"Caleb!" Molly cried out in laughter, practically jiving over to where Caleb had sat himself down at a table. One hand was holding his head up, and the other was clutching a drink. As Molly got closer, he could tell the other man was at least a bit drunk. 

"Dance with me Caleb." Mollymauk was a little out of breath, grinning at his friend. 

"I don't dance," Caleb said, shaking his head. "not this type of dance." 

"Have you ever danced this type of dance?" Molly promoted, moving the glass out of Caleb's hand to instead take it in his own. 

Silence answered him. 

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Molly persisted until Caleb finally pulled himself up in a playful grumble. 

A deep sigh. "Alright, alright. Just this once." 

Mollymauk found that dancing was a lot more fun when Caleb was there. Drunk Caleb was even better, and he was hoping it wasn't just the alcohol that was making the slightly shorter man lean on him. 

(It definitely was, but a man can dream.)

"I'm ready to go home," Caleb eventually grumbled in Molly's ear after what felt like an hour or so of dancing. Thankfully, as people cleared out, the music slowed down into a slow, steady tempo that was much easier for Caleb to keep up with. Molly had one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other holding onto his hand. The two of them slowly swayed together, not a care in the world. 

"Yeah?" Molly whispered back, not minding the weight Caleb was putting on him. 

"Mm. Are Beau and Fjord still here?" 

"No. They left a little while ago."  

"I'm tired."

Molly nodded, and reluctantly pulled away from Caleb to instead wrap the humans arm around his shoulders. "Lets go, drunky." 

Caleb grumbled in protest at the sour nickname, but it wasn't coherent enough for Molly to actually hear. 

The air outside the tent was a shocking cool contrast to the warmth inside of it, and Caleb shuddered. Without much thinking about it, Molly shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around the other. 

Everyone was asleep when they got back to camp, silence settling over them, besides the crackling of a dying fire. 

"Hey, Molly?" Caleb caught the tieflings attention as he plopped himself down on the soft ground. 

"Hm?" 

"I...I had fun tonight." 

That brought a silly smile to the tieflings face and he tossed Caleb's bedroll at him. 

"I knew you would. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight..." 

**Author's Note:**

> comments > kudos!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
